justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Can’t Take My Eyes Off You
Boys Town Gang (JD4) (The Sunhill Gang) ( ) |year = 1982 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) (Alternate) |nogm = 1 each (Classic) 2 (Alternate) |dg = Female/Female (♀/♀) (Classic) Male (♂) (Alternate) |mashup = Only available on Wii U |alt = Alternate |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Alternate) |pc = Dark Pink/Yellow (Classic) Purple (Alternate) |gc = Cyan/Dark Blue (Classic) Cyan (Alternate) |lc = Orange (JD4 All) Light Blue (Post-''JD4'') |pictos = 92 (Classic) 138 (Alternate) 80 (Mashup) |nowc = TakeMyEyesOff (JD4) CantTakeMyEyes (NOW) |perf ='Classic' Aurelie Serine (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Alternate Mehdi Kerkouche |kcal=13 |dura=3:49}} "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by The Sunhill Gang ''(covered by the ''Boys Town Gang ''in-game) is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Wii U, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers 'Classic' 'P1' *Pink fringe dress cuffed around the neck *Banged bob haircut *Dark blue leather boots up to the knees. *Red outline. 'P2' *Yellow spaghetti-strap fringe dress *Regular bob haircut *Pink platform shoes. *Red outline 'Alternate' He's basically P1 from The Final Countdown. He retains his purple suit and fighter mask. Unlike his performance in his debut, he wears his purple cape for the entirety of the routine and his glove is cyan instead of black. He has a red outline. myeyesoffcoach1.png|P1 myeyesoffcoach2.png|P2 countdowncoach1.png|Alternate Background 'Classic' Some colourful floating dots that bounce around. There's also lights that flash from the floor and a light in the ceiling. Those lights flash red, green, and blue. 'Alternate' The shape and style from the background in The Final Countdown. It has some of the floor lights from the original. Gold Moves 'Classic' There is 1 Gold Move in the Classic routine. Note that the gold move is done from right to left (P2 to P1): Gold Move: P2, bring your arms towards P1. P1, throw your arms to grab P2's arms. CantTakeMyEyesGM.png|Only Gold Move Can'tTakeMyEyesGM.gif|Gold Move in-game 'Alternate' There are''' 2 Gold Moves''' in the alternate routine: Gold Move 1: Blow a kiss with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Throw both your arms in a big circle. canttakemyeyesouttayoualternategoldmove1.png|Gold Move 1 (Alternate) canttakemyeyesouttayoualternategoldmove2.png|Gold Move 2 (Alternate) Can'tTakeMyEyesAltGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Can'tTakeMyEyesAltGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests (Just Dance 4) * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version * Get all Gold Moves * Get GOOD when "I love you baby" is sung Mashup Can't Take My Eyes Off You has a Mashup which is exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers (No Repeats) *''Marcia Baila'' (JD3) *''What You Waiting For?'' (JD3) *''Idealistic'' (JD2) *''Think'' (JD3) *''TiK ToK'' (JD2) *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) (JD4) *''Futebol Crazy'' (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Can't Take My Eyes Off You ''is featured in the following Mashups: Classic * ''Ievan Polkka (B.F.F) * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Alternate * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Gentleman * I Kissed a Girl * Love You Like A Love Song * ''Moskau'' * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * ''#thatPOWER'' * Y.M.C.A. * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions The Alternate dancer of Can't Take My Eyes Off You ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Crazy Wrestler * Cute Wrestler * Gracious Strikes * Funny Wrestler * Huggy * Wrestler's Skip * Wrestler's Stroll * Wrestler's Walk Trivia *The cover is faster than the original. *The Classic routine reuses a move from ''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’. *P2 resembles Proud Mary. *P1's glove is cyan in the routine but in the Song Menu it is green; this could be a Beta Element. *There is an unlockable avatar in Just Dance 2014 that looks like the second dancer. To unlock it, the player has to get to level 1000 on the World Dance Floor, the highest level. *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You''’s menu square is different on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Wii U. *The Mashup features only seven different dancers. The only male dancer in it is the alternate dancer for the same song. ** Also, this is one of the few Mashups in the game with only one Just Dance 4 dancer, along with Maneater''and ''Oops!...I Did It Again. * This is the sixth cover made by someone who doesn't work for Ubisoft Studios, after Toxic, Holiday, '' Here Comes the Hotstepper, ''Jump (For My Love), and Beautiful Liar. It is followed by Never Can Say Goodbye. * The Just Dance Wii U version has a glitch: the first star can be achieved even if the progress bar does not touch it. The same glitch happens with Tell Your World when trying to gain the fifth star. * In the Mashup, the lyric weak from The thought of you leaves me weak does not get completely highlighted. Gallery CantEyesJD4Square.png |''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' canttakemyeyes.jpg|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Post-''Just Dance 4'') Can't Take My Eyes of You Alternate.png|''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) JD4CantTakeMyEyes.jpg|Classic canttakemyeyesalternate.jpg|Alternate can't take my eyes off you jdwu.png|Appearance in Just Dance Wii U 69p2yay!!.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar 69.png|P2's Just Dance 2015/Unlimited/Now avatar 70log.png|''Just Dance 2014'' avatar (Alternate) 70.png|''Just Dance 2015/Just Dance 2016 avatar (Alternate) Can't Take My Eyes Off You.png|In the ''Just Dance Wii U menu pictos-sprite (3).png|Pictograms canttakemyeyes_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now cover Cantandfine.png|P2's appearance in the Fine China background EyesOffinactive.png EyesOffactive.png canttakemyeyesofyou mashup jd14.PNG|The dancer (Alternate) in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up Background Just dance japan star glitch.png|Star glitch Videos Boys_Town_Gang_-_Can%27t_take_my_eyes_off_you. Just Dance 4 - Can't Take My Eyes Off You - 5 Stars Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate Version - Just Dance 4) *5 Just Dance 4 Dance Mash-Up - Can't Take My Eyes Off You (First Time 5 Stars) Boys_Town_Gang_-_Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You_Just_Dance_Wii_U Just_Dance_Now_-_Can%27t_Take_My_Eyes_Off_You_-_4*_Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:1980s Category:Returning Dancers Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Console Exclusives Category:Mehdi Kerkouche